character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge the Bat (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット Rūju za Batto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series who first appeared in Sonic Adventure 2. She is an anthropomorphic bat and jewel thief working as a part-time government spy for the President of the United Federation, and an agent on loan for the Guardian Units of Nations. A world-famous freelance treasure hunter, Rouge has a weakness for jewels, like the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, which she always obsesses about. As a spy, Rouge is trained in combat, stealth and infiltration, and possesses both super-level kicking power and flight. Rouge is in short, an enigma, as her motivations are always in question. In truth, she is usually just out for herself. She is smart, sassy and seductive, and knows how to get what she wants. Once she has a target in mind, she always goes for it, regardless of the costs. Beneath her ditsy exterior though, she is a calculating realist and her motives are always mercenary in nature. Regardless, she is loyal to her closest friends and has more than once helped Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies save the world. (Excerpted from Sonic Nets Network) Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-A Name: Rouge the Bat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic/Mobian Bat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Adept Combat skills/Martial Arts, Hacking, Can deploy bombs, Perception Manipulation (Via Black Wave), Sound Manipulation , Can create a pink flash of light to immobilize opponents (Via Charm Ray), Burrowing, Air Manipulation, Capable of infatuating foes rendering them at her mercy (this apparently works on even emotionless beings such as robots), Stealth Mastery , Spin Dash , Homing Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification (can increase her attack power and speed via Speed Shoes), Forcefield Creation (Of normal and electricity variety), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Status Effect Inducement (can immobilize the opponent via Charm Ray. Can make the opponent "Distracted" decreasing their chances of landing attacks. Can make the opponent "Sluggish" making them easier to land hit on), Minor Gravity Manipulation (can decrease the effects of gravity on herself to become more mobile), Portal Creation (Via Warp Rings) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Stalemated Knuckles during the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Fought Mephiles the Dark alongside Shadow and Omega. Aided in a battle against Infinite's Virtual Reality Projections in Sonic Forces) | Multi-Solar System level '''(Fought on par with Bunnie Rabbot. Has defeated Bark the Polar Bear in the past. Briefly contended with Metal Sonic) '''Speed: FTL to FTL+ '''via powerscaling | '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least''' Class 50''' | At least''' Class G''' Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level '''| '''Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Adventured for three days straight during the events of Sonic Heroes) Range: Standard melee range, higher via Dummy Rings Standard Equipment: Dummy Rings which can stun enemies Intelligence: As both a government spy and self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Thief", Rouge has been trained in infiltration and is skilled in the art of stealth. As most times, she uses these skills to pull different kinds of successful heists, and has proven herself as a master thief. As a result of her training, Rouge can surreptitiously enter enemy-held territory, either through stealth or by manipulation of others, such as when she tricked Shadow and Dr. Eggman into believing that she was willing to help them in Sonic Adventure 2 when she was send to investigate the doctor, and can hack computers and break codes in record time with successful results nearly every time. She is also stealthy enough to move nearly undetected through even the most fortified of locations, such as Prison Island, Dr. Eggman's various bases or Space Colony ARK and sneak up on people without bringing attention to herself. In addition to this, she is also an expert kickboxer capable of matching the likes of Sonic and Knuckles in combat. Weaknesses: Overconfident in her own abilities Key: Mainstream Games | Archie Comics Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4